Merchants who sell digital content online over the Internet may store large digital files that include various content items such as movies, songs, books, and other content. Content providers may provide such content items in the form of digital files stored on a physical medium such as a portable hard drive or disc, etc. One reason this is done is that such items may be of extreme value as they may comprise a detailed original file that has not been compressed into various formats used to market such content to consumers such as MPEG, MP3, and other formats. Consequently, the transfer of such digital items from content providers to the merchant is performed using physical media in part to prevent such digital items from falling into the wrong hands by being intercepted during a network transfer.